Just Tonight
by chicken vulpes vulpes
Summary: Hanya malam ini, hanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Shoutarou/Philip


Disclaimer : Yang pasti kamen rider bukan

punya saya. Disini saya hanya

meminjam tokoh-tokohnya.

Warning(s) : BL, Shounen-ai, slash, semi-canon,ooc, typo(s), dll.

Setting diambil malam saat pesta perpisahan Philip,

sebelum pertarungan untuk menyelamatkan Wakana.

Malam ini adalah malam terburuk bagi Shoutarou, sekali lagi ia akan kehilangan, setelah kepergian Oya-san karena kesalahannya dan kini ia akan kehilangan Philip, partnernya, setengah jiwanya, dan orang yang paling ia sayangi.

Setengah jam sudah pesta di kantor Detective Narumi dilakukan, terlihat dengan jelas di kedua matanya, Akiko, Elizabeth dan Queen mengerubungi Philip, Jinno dan Maki yang tengah mengajak bicara Terui, serta Santa-chan dan Watcherman yang sibuk bercanda.

Semua mata memandang ke arahnya, saat dengan tiba-tiba ia berdiri dari kursinya dan tanpa mengatakan apapun pemuda yang menyukai topi fedora itu masuk ke dalam ruang rahasia mereka.

"Heh! Ada apa dengannya?!" hina Maki

"Aaa, Shou-chan sedih karena akan ditinggalkan kekasihnya pergi..." goda Elizabeth membuat yang lain tertawa kecuali Akiko, Ryu, dan tentunya Philip.

"Philip-kun kan hanya akan belajar di luar negri, dasar Shou-chan!" tambah Queen, membuat tawa yang lain semakin menjadi.

Suasana kembali seperti semula, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa mata karamel Philip memandang pintu tempat Shoutarou menghilang dengan sendu. Tidak ada kecuali Akiko dan Ryu.

"Pergilah Philip-kun, temui Shoutarou-kun..." bujuk Akiko seraya tersenyum

"Kami akan mengurusi yang disini..." tambah Ryu

""Terima kasih..." setelah mengatakan 2 kata itu, pemuda yang memiliki wajah manis tersebut segera pergi menuju ruang dimana Shoutarou berada kini.

. . .

"Shoutarou..." panggil Philip saat memasuki ruangan itu. Pemuda manis tersebut melangkah secara perlahan mendekati sosok Shoutarou yang tengah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada disana.

"Shoutarou..." panggil Philip lagi saat dirinya telah sampai di depan partnernya yang memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Shoutarou, untuk besok aku mohon lakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan Wakana-neesan..." ujar Philip, namun tampaknya tak ada reaksi apapun dari Shoutarou.

"Walau aku akan menghilang besok, tapi-..."

"Bisakah kau tidak membahas itu?" pinta Shoutarou memotong perkataan Philip tadi.

Dan keduanya terdiam, Philip menunduk menatap tempat ia berpijak.

"Shoutarou?" panggil Philip penuh dengan nada terkejut karena tiba-tiba Shoutarou memeluknya erat, membuat wajah Philip tenggelam di bahu Shoutarou. Pemuda yang memiliki banyak topi fedora itu sendiri menenggelamkan wajahnya di persimpangan leher dan bahu Philip, mencoba merasakan kehangatan dari partnernya, mencoba menikmati kehadiran Philip walau untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menghilang..." ucap Shoutarou tanpa merubah posisinya, membuat Philip sedikit meremang saat nafas hangat milik partnernya itu menyapu lehernya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi..." lanjut Shoutarou "Aku ingin kau tetap disini Philip, bersamaku..." lirih, suara Shoutarou begitu lirih dan penuh keputus asaan.

Philip menggenggam rompi yang dikenakan Shoutaro dengan erat, membuatnya terlihat menjadi kusut. Pemuda manis itu berusahakeras menahan laju air matanya.

"Jangan pergi..." pinta Shoutarou dengan suaranya yang bagai bisikan, lagi-lagi tubuh Philip meremang saat merasakan nafas Shoutarou menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"Maaf..." ucap Philip membuat Shoutarou diam, pemuda joker itu mengerti maksud dari Philip.

"Maaf..." ucap Philip lagi

"Maaf..." lagi

"Maaf..." dan lagi

"Maaf..." dan lagi, kata maaf terus mengalir dari belahan bibir Philip, membuat Shoutarou kehilangan harapannya.

Shoutarou mengeratkan pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke persimpangan bahu dan leher Philip.

"Ma-..." ucapan maaf yang ingin dikeluarkan pemuda manis itu terhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh pundaknya bersamaan dengan bahu Shoutarou yangb ergetar.

Setetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes, empat tetes, lima tetes, dan selanjutnya hingga Philip tak mampu menghitungnya lagi, Shoutarou menangis dan itu karena dirinya.

Pemuda joker itu menangis tanpa suara, hanya air matanya yang mendesak untuk keluar, setelah tangisnya mereda, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melonggarkan pelukannya pada Philip, ia memandang wajah partnernya itu sejenak. Ini kesempatan terakhirnyakan?

Tinggal malam ini,dan semua akan berakhir dan ia tak ingin menyesal, maka didekatkannya wajahnya dengan perlahan, mengeleminasi jarak diantara dirinya dan Philip hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Philip.

Hanya malam ini, untuk terakhir kalinya ia bisa menyampaikan segala rasa yang ada di hatinya.

Untuk malam ini saja, ia ingin utuh bersama setengah jiwanya.

Hanya malam ini saja, biarkan dia memiliki Philip seutuhnya, agar esok ia bisa merelakan kepergian kekasih hatinya.

~END~

n/a : apa-apaan ini?! Kok jadinya kayak gini? Haa-aah sudahlah, ini hanya pelampiasanku karena tugas yang menumpuk... :D

berniat membaca dan review? :D


End file.
